


The end of an era, I guess

by A921 (June921)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/June921/pseuds/A921





	The end of an era, I guess

It’s weird, usually when you’re breaking up with someone you’re either relieved or crying till you’re dehydration, but Sansa didn’t feel like that. To be honest, she felt normal, maybe okay with it. 

She tucked her hair behind her ear, her messy bun already falling apart as she taped the flaps of the cardboard box down. She felt a slight breeze coming from through the open window, even the weather was okay, more than okay, in fact. 

“Sansa, half of my books are missing from my bookshelf,” Jaime said as he came to the living room. 

Sansa felt her lips twitch upward, “You don’t even read.”

He slumped onto the couch, groaning as he did, “ I could’ve read them. “ 

“Would've you though?” raising her eyebrow at him, pulling the masking tape from the roll, making an exaggerated sound. 

“I might’ve.” 

He was trying to suppress a smirk as he looked at her, “ You would have not,” She pulled her hair tied out of her hair, her hair covering her face, and she gathered it tightly, and pulled it into a messy ponytail. “I don’t understand why Tyrion gifts you books, when you can’t sit for more than an hour. “ 

She looked around the room, “ Have you seen the grey throw pillow, the with the.., what is that thing called?” 

Jaime leaned forward and pulled the pillow from behind him, handing it to her “ Sequins. “ 

“ You mushed it,” Sansa scolded as she tried to shape it back to its stiff form. 

Jaime rolled his eyes, “ Like are pillows are destined to be like.” 

“You’re an arse, “ Sansa sighed as she placed it into the box with the blankets and covers. Tapping down the final box. “That’s the final one.” 

“An end to an era,” Jaime said reflectively, and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“An end to an era, “ she said optimistically. “ I don’t have to face your sister’s wrath and disapproval anymore.” 

Jaime snorted, “ She’s not that bad.”  
“ She tried to sue you for your father’s company, “ Sansa remarked. She went to close the window, stopping the cold breeze’s voyage into the house, and cancelling the noise of the chirping birds.

“Okay, she’s that bad, “ Jaime finally agreed, watching her from the couch. “ At least I don’t have to deal with the Stark clan rage.”

“They’re not as bad as Cersei.” Sansa turned from the window, and looked at him, “ Help with the boxes.”

Jaime nodded, and pushed himself from up the couch, stacking boxes on top of each in his arms. When Sansa opened the door for him, she noticed the birds weren’t chirping anymore. 

She opened the trunk of her car, and as Jaim started shoving the boxes in, Sansa felt a twinge in her chest. Jaime reached up for the cover, and closed the trunk. The end of three years. 

“ So you’re staying with your brother in Riverrun?”

“Yeah,” Sansa said quietly, “ I am with him and a friend of his. “

Jaime nodded, and look towards the ground. “ Come on, you should start leaving before the rain catches you.” 

Sansa got in in her car, and began reaching to close the door, but Jaime pulled on the door. 

“Jaime,” Sansa scolded, but he interrupted her. 

“Sansa,” he licked his lips before continuing, “ What we had, it was-” 

“Good,” she filled in. The breeze was no longer a breeze, but had become a gushing wind that made Jaime’s hair stand up. 

“It was good, “ he repeated back.

“ Good luck in King’s Landing,” she said as she reached for the door. 

Jaime waved as she drove away, his eyes seemed far away as if he wasn’t mentally there, but somewhere else, then he shoved his hands in his pockets. 

It started raining, and Sansa couldn’t help but agree with the weather.


End file.
